


Tall Tales

by Jedijuana



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedijuana/pseuds/Jedijuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember Anton and Ferdinand? Remember when I said they were childhood friends? I lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Tales

Anton leaned in close to his friends face to hear what he was saying.

“And then…” Ferdinand continued, in the smallest whisper he could possibly use in his state of excitement, “the whole place burst into flames!” He yelled the last three words, making Anton flinch. 

“Even if schoolhouses are evil, I don’t think they catch fire like that,” Anton argued.

“But see, Anton, this is what you miss out on when you don’t come to school, yes? And in any case, I wasn’t finished.”

Anton rolled his eyes. “Go on then, ‘Andy’, finish your story.” He found it eternally amusing when the older teenager blew events way out of proportion.

Ferdinand blushed in frustration. “I told you I hate that name! Don’t call me that!”

Anton sighed. “Sorry. Just finish then, okay?”

“Fine. Only if you never use that name again.”

“Whatever.”

“So like I was saying, we all got out, and the teacher was counting to make sure everyone was okay. But then, we heard Catherine [fuck I don’t remember what his wife’s name was this needs to be someone else not his future wife (oh wait it was Cecelia nevermind I’m good] screaming from inside. I immediately ran back in, despite the teacher yelling at me to come back. When I found her, she was lying on the floor; her dress got stuck on one of the loose screws on the desks! I’d always said they needed to fix those.” He paused for a moment to make sure Anton was reacting exactly how Ferdinand wanted him to, then continued. “I tried to get her dress uncaught, but it was stuck I don’t know how bad.” He paused again to pull a small knife from his belt. “I don’t know why we’re not allowed to have these in school, I wouldn’t try and murder someone. But luckily I felt like breaking the rules today, because I just whipped this out, cut Catherine’s dress,” he made a face back at Anton’s as he continued talking, “then I picked her up, and marched out of the building. And get this! She was okay!” He had finished his story, and so stopped and waited for Anton’s opinion.

Anton, however, did not react, simply rolled over from his semi-sitting position on the grassy hill, and laid down on his stomach, propping his chin up in his hands.

Ferdinand, obviously disappointed in Anton’s non-reaction, added “I saved her life! She could have died a horrible, fiery death if I hadn’t risked my life to save her.”

Anton groaned sarcastically. He was sure the school building tomorrow would be just where he left it yesterday. It was, however, entertaining to let his friend tell stories.

“Only don’t ask Gero, he’ll say it was me who set the fire in the first place, dumb [I'm so sorry please insert word here that is not too insulting and is not kid]. It was probably him who did it.”

He glanced down where Anton was lying. Anton opened his eyes and looked back up. “It could have been an accident, you know.”

Ferdinand looked at him. Simultaneously they both said “Nah,” then dissolved into giggles.

Anton sighed then rolled onto his back before saying “I bet she gave you a kiss for saving her life, huh?” The conversation seemed suddenly awkward, and he regretted bringing the subject of kissing up.

Ferdinand frowned. “You were watching, weren’t you?” He kicked Anton’s hip. “That’s the whole point of not coming to school; not coming to school.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously, and diverted his gaze to a bird in a nearby tree, suddenly finding it very hard not to look at Anton’s butt. It was right there, after all.

The conversation had died, so Anton tried to start another one. “How often do you come here?” He flushed slightly when he realized, out of context, how that would sound. He had been referring to the fact that either one of them would come to the shallow embankment when they wanted to be alone, and it was often a place they met before running off and ‘getting in trouble’ as Ferdinand’s mother liked to put it. “Well, I meant-” he tried to fix it.

“I know what you mean,” Ferdinand interrupted, then laid down on his side, facing Anton. “I really only come here when we agree to meet. I just happened to be here by myself for once when you showed up.” 

Anton chuckled. “Well, actually, I’ve been here all day. It’s why I wasn’t at school. I just felt like walking around and when I came back, you were here.” 

Ferdinand frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Huh?”

“Well, you told me you come here when-” he stopped himself. “Uh, nevermind.”

“No, what were you gonna say?”

“I’d rather not, it sounds really creepy.”

“I don’t care, you can tell me.”

“Well, a long time ago, a couple years ago, actually, you said um, that you come here when you miss your parents. Like, when you don’t feel good, like, not sick, but, uh, you know what I mean.”

“You remember that?” Anton asked. Then he paused for a second before continuing, “You were right, it does sound creepy. Dang, I thought you would’ve forgot about that.”

Ferdinand chuckled nervously. “I thought you would have forgotten. It was a couple years ago.”

Anton frowned back, “It wasn’t that long ago, and in any case, that’s not why I was here today.”

“Why then?”

“I just didn’t want to study like Goldstein wanted me to.”

“It’s funny, you know?”

“What is?”

“How he doesn’t care whether you go to school or even if you learn anything or not, just as long as you read the books he gives you.”

“Yeah, he’s weird that way.” There was silence. “But you know, Anton continued, “I don’t mind too much. I’ve learned some interesting things, like...”

Ferdinand raised an eyebrow. “Hm?”

“That symbol. The… americans. They have a group. With that symbol. The book said they wanted world peace, but they’re getting it by killing off anyone who objects. They plan to achieve it by force. By making people comply.”

Ferdinand just nodded, not really knowing just what his friend was talking about.

Anton recognized the look and explained. “When my parents died, when I found them, there was a huge symbol on the wall. It looked like a cross, only a little different. The old man’s books said it was a symbol that represents a group, they think they’re like royal knights or something, and they want to achieve world peace. They do that by killing people. I don’t know why my parents were involved in this, or even if they were, but it lead to their murders.” It was hard for Anton to talk about his parents’ deaths, the only person he’d ever told this much about it was Goldstein, and that was only because he insisted on it. It hurt, to talk about it, and he didn’t like to, but he realized if he never told anyone, no one would know. So he told his best friend. Despite Ferdinand being two years older than him, he was the only other person he trusted this much.

“I- I’m sorry,” Ferdinand knew just how stupid it sounded, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Anton cast his eyes down. “It’s fine, it’s not as bad as before. That was a long time ago.”

Before Anton, or Ferdinand for that matter, knew what was happening, Ferdinand rolled forward and captured Anton’s lips with his own. It felt like several minutes, but could only have been a fraction of a second.

Ferdinand pulled back quickly and sat up, trying to put distance between himself and Anton. Anton just stared back at him, flushed.

“Sorry,” Ferdinand apologised nervously, “I just- You were so…”

“I- Don’t be sorry,” Anton interrupted. “Just- Do it again?”

Ferdinand obliged after a moment’s hesitation, drawing it out longer. 

When they both pulled back the second time, they were both grinning and blushing.

“So, uh…” Anton struggled for a moment to sit back up.

“Yeah…” Ferdinand replied. Neither of them could think of anything to say to fill the silence.

Anton jumped up quickly. “Well, I’ll see you later. Uh, tomorrow, I guess. Or something.”

“Uh-huh…” Ferdinand didn’t move.

“Well then, uh, bye.”

“Uh yeah, right, bye.”

With that, Anton nodded, turned around, and began running towards his house, still smiling.

Ferdinand sat where he was for a few minutes after Anton disappeared. Finally he stood, and began wandering back to his own house. Maybe he’d come back again tomorrow…?


End file.
